Degra's ship
Degra's ship was a Xindi shuttle utilized by Degra during his construction of the Xindi weapon. He used this ship to travel between various facilities, including Gralik's kemocite refinery, an area of the Calindra system used for testing the weapon, and the weapon's actual construction facility, the latter of which was on the planet Azati Prime. Degra's ship had a crew of at least ten Xindi-Primates and Arboreals, but it could be operated by a crew of only three. Although it was not at all heavily armed, it was extremely fast and maneuverable. It was capable of landing on a planet and traveling underwater. The vessel had a transporter range of one kilometer. ( ) The craft's interior additionally included a cargo bay and a medical bay. ( ) The ship could also launch an auxiliary shuttle. ( ) Although Degra himself was killed by Commander Dolim, the crew of the starship used Degra's ship to catch up to the weapon when it was hijacked by Dolim and the Insectoids, allowing a small team to board the weapon and destroy it from within. At that point, a Xindi-Primate councilor and Jannar became the vessel's commanding officers. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information In the final draft script of , this craft was initially described as "a large Xindi shuttle", and in dialog, a "Xindi shuttle". Contrarily, in the final draft script of , the vessel was at first referred to as a "small transport" and later as a "small Xindi shuttle". In the final draft of the "Proving Ground" script, the bridge of Degra's ship (which first appeared in that outing) wasn't referred to as a "bridge". It was instead described as "a small compartment aboard Degra's ship. It's outfitted with an array of high-tech controls, dimly-lit from the glow of monitoring stations – this is the 'mission control' where Degra will orchestrate the test of his weapon." The reason the bridge of Degra's vessel was at first essentially scripted to be an auxiliary control room was that, bearing in mind the series' third season included many costly episodes, writers hoped that such a description would result in a cheaper set than a "real" bridge set. Once the set was built, however, everyone involved began referring to it as "Degra's bridge". ( text commentary, ENT Season 3 DVD) The rear console from Degra's bridge was actually a heavily reused set piece. Its numerous reuses included an appearance as the aft bridge of a Suliban craft, and another alien in . Reconfigured as the back console for Degra's bridge, the set piece had cavities for back lights as well as insets for shaped acrylic panels. This item was sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction. ( ) A cut line of dialogue from the final draft script of would have established Degra's ship as having no weapons at all. Apocrypha In the video game Star Trek Online, Degra's ship is classified as a Nusuti-class heavy fighter craft deployed by the Xindi-Primate Ateleth Dreadnought (whose design matches the Xindi-Primate starship). Category:Unnamed shuttles